All good things
by Reaching for Stars
Summary: Songfic. Tifa's life, after AC.ALOT of angst. You have to read the lyrics to get everything. Maybe a bit unedited, but...If you do happen to stop by, review, please.


Another day at the bar would kill her.  
At least, it would without Cloud.  
How long could a girl wait?

_Honestly what will become of me  
don't like reality  
It's way too clear to me  
But really life is daily_

And Cloud was oblivious.  
How long could HE wait?  
For Aerith, that is...  
_We are what we don't see  
Missed everything daydreaming_

Maybe that was just the way it was meant to be. Maybe she should just give up already.  
Everything good always went away...  
_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end_

Avalanche.  
Her and Cloud...  
Relationships, half-made but uncontinued.  
_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end_

HerCloud. Her Cloud.  
Not her Cloud.  
Aerith's._  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

Running through towns will all her friends, saving the world, faded to sitting at crossways alone, hoping to catch a glimpse of a motorcycle.  
Wondering why she was there. It wasn't as if he was coming. Maybe she worried less about him.  
But she really worried about herself.  
And how she was falling.  
_  
Traveling I only stop at exits  
Wondering if I'll stay  
Young and restless  
Living this way I stress less  
I want to pull away when the dream dies  
The pain sets in and I don't cry  
I only feel gravity and I wonder why  
_  
No feeling of love, not anymore. She wanted to get away...  
She wanted to cry.

_Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?  
_  
Warmth to indifference. No one stopped by, she didn't visit. For all she knew, they were all dead.  
The sad thing was that the only things that didn't fade away hadn't existed in the first place.  
She was still waiting, but she couldn't. Her time was running out, because it was tired of repeating itself, over, over, looping and looping...  
Circling.  
Stalling.  
Dying.

_Well the dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Dogs were whistling a new tune  
Barking at the new moon  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could  
Die die die die die  
_  
She wanted death. If she went to heaven, she'd be happy.  
If she went to hell, it couldn't be much worse than her life.  
She wanted to leave. Have her soul soar to the heavens.  
Be happy.

_ Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
Flames to dust  
Lovers to friends  
Why do all good things come to an end  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to end?  
come to an end come to an  
Why do all good things come to an end?_

Why?  
Because good never lasts. It dies, like a bright flame, sucking up all the air and killing those around, turning into suffocating, unrecognisable smoke and chemicals.  
Just smoke, a mirage-like, unsolid, dying reality.  
She wondered if many people knew this.  
Flowers. They screamed when you plucked off a leaf, but their cries were not perceptible to human ears.  
Tifa. She had screamed when He had left her broken, but her cries were not perceptible to human ears.  
Tifa the flower.  
Wilting.

_Well the dogs were barking at a new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon  
And the sun was wondering if it should stay away for a day til the feeling went away  
And the sky was falling on the clouds were dropping and  
the rain forgot how to bring salvation  
the dogs were barking at the new moon  
Whistling a new tune  
Hoping it would come soon so that they could die._

She **wanted** to die. She **wanted** it to end.  
She wondered, maybe if she stayed a few more days, would the pain leave?  
Too late, she was already falling.  
It was sad. Her inner voice mocked her.  
She could bring hope and salvation to others, but she never remembered how to save herself.  
She was still falling, and couldn't wait until she had fallen... 

But then He caught her. 


End file.
